


The Wedding

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Arrogance, Best Friends, Best Man, Blue Eyes, Brotherly Love, Compromise, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Feels, First Dance, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gotham City - Freeform, Green hair, Hilarious, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Joker - Freeform, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Made of Honor - Freeform, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker dcu, True Love, Villains, Villanelle, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, two left feet, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: Frost is getting married and you need to help him improve his dancing skills. Of course J doesn’t like it, but you’re not going to let your best friend embarrass himself at his own wedding. The Joker really needs to learn to cut it out.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

You are in the gym room at the penthouse, working out like crazy before J gets home. Why? Because if he sees you work out, all sweaty and panting, he always gets…ideas and then you have to stop what you’re doing and have fun with him. Good way to burn calories, but the regular, classic work out is great from time to time.

You are exercising on your back, lifting your waist up and down in the rhythm of the song you are listening to in your ear buds. Suddenly, you see J coming in, wearing just his sweatpants with a huge smirk on his face.

“Oh no,” you think, “he’s back already?! Dammit, I only got 35 minutes in this time.”

You take one ear bud out and watch him come in front of you, kicking your legs open even more and he slowly drops on top of you, purring.

“Heeyyy baby, you’re early,” you kiss him, disappointed and kind of not.

“Meeting was boring; I had to cut it short. Come on, Princess, let’s work out together,” he winks, with that naughty spark in his blue eyes and you know what that means.

“J, I really need to work out, I need to fit in my dress. I am the maid of honor, ’kaayy?” you try to reason with him. And afterwards I need to rehearse with Frost again. But, mostly, I need to fit in my…”

He doesn’t let you finish:

“Let’s work out then. Push me up Kitten, I’ll help you lose some weight, not that you need to,” he is quick to add, kissing your neck.

“I’m all sweaty, you should really…”

J interrupts again:

“And that’s how I like it, Doll. Come on, push me up.”

You humor him and he gets on his elbows, this way he’s not too heavy and you push him up with your waist as high as you can, then he lets himself fall on you and you collapse back, not being to hold him up.

“Again!” he commands, kissing you.

You do it again.

“Hey, Kitten, what does this remind you of, hmm?” The Joker growls in your ear, starting to get impatient.

You giggle, aware he won’t give up until he gets what he wants:

“If Frost walks on us right now, he will have a heart attack and won’t be able to get married.”

“Don’t care, the old man needs to learn some new moves anyway. I bet you he’s boring in bed.”

“No he’s not!” you are quick to defend Jonny, not even thinking about what you’re saying.

“And how the hell would you know, Princess???” J suspiciously glares at you, lifting his head up from your cleavage.

“Ummm, shut up and let’s work out,” you wrap your legs around his waist, pulling down on his sweatpants.

********************************

You swing with Frost around the living room, counting the steps so it’s easier for him.

“One, two, three, four, switch, one, two, three, four, auchh!!!!” you yelp in pain when he steps on your toes again. You have your shoes on but it still hurts.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N,” Frost apologizes, embarrassed he messed up again.

“It’s ok,” you sigh, resigned.

“Frosty!” J’s voice grumbles from the couch where he’s sitting, watching you two.” If you step on my girl one more time, I will blow your brains out, got it? She won’t be able to wear her high hills she loves so much if you break her toes. I won’t be happy about that, do we understand each other?!”

“Yes, boss, I’ll pay more attention,” poor Frost replies, frustrated. He’s really not doing it on purpose.

“Leave him alone J, he’s trying his best.”

“Obviously he sucks so if that’s his best…” J huffs, taking the safety off his purple pistol.

You roll your eyes, taking a deep breath and restart your lesson.

“Yo, Frosty, you might wanna distance yourself from my girl a bit more. You’re holding her too tight!” 

“Because he’s nervous, baby,” you mutter, irritated at his antiques.

“Of course, Mister J,” Jonny is fast in doing what he was asked, still dancing with you.

“My God, Frost, you have the grace of a pile of bricks,” J teases from the couch, snickering.

“Leave him alone, J; you’re making him…auu…chh…” you soundlessly scream when Frost steps on your toes again. You have your back turned towards the Joker so he didn’t see your grimace. Jonny turns you around and when his back is towards the Joker he silently tells you: “I’m so sorry.”

“One, two, three and four,” you restart your counting and Jonny messes up. At least he didn’t step on you. “Hey J, come on, let’s show him how it’s done. You know how to dance. If he sees it will help him. Come here,” you signal for him to join you.

“NO!” J shortly answers, sucking on his teeth.

“Coooome on, please, we’re running out of time and he needs to get better.”

“NO! Don’t want to, let him embarrass himself.” Gosh, he’s so stubborn sometimes.

“I’ll let you work out with me as much as you want,” you finally blur out, fully aware this it's your last resort. Jonny gulps, pretending he didn’t hear it, but appreciates everything you do for him.

“Well I’ll be damned, Pumpkin, why didn’t you say so?” J finally gets off the couch and comes to you, yanking your waist and starting swinging with you around the room which such ease it makes Frost open his mouth in awe. He had no clue The Joker is such a good dancer.

“Pay attention, Frosty boy, this is how you dance with your girl, “ J boasts, enjoying you in his arms and glad he got such a good deal out of it.

After a while he stops and lets you go back to Frost, but stays nearby.

“Ok, Jonny, here we go: one, two, three, four…” and you start moving again when, bam! he steps on you.

“That’s it!” The Joker decides since he has a short fuse anyway.

He yanks you out of Jonny’s arms and he positions himself in front of your best friend, threatening:

“I am gonna teach you how to dance, you clumsy pile of bricks and if you step on my toes, you’re fucking dead ! Don’t you dare touch me, I warn you; just follow my steps!!” J snarls and you are thinking to intervene, but then… it might just work.

Is this awkward or what?! Frost looks like he’s going to pass out soon and J has such a determination on his face that for once you don’t interrupt his rampage. Jonny nervously follows J’s steps and so far he didn’t mess up, thank God. It really might be what’s he needs to succeed in such a short amount of time that’s left.

“Why the hell are you getting married anyway, you idiot?” The Joker continues to be aggravated and scolds Frost. “It’s so stupid and useless.”

Before Jonny can answer he can tell that what J said bothered you big time.

“Mmm…why is it stupid, J?” you ask, getting more and more upset.

“Because there’s no need for it.”

“Please shut up, boss, please stop talking”, your best friend repeats in his mind.

“It’s the most stupid thing ever!” The Joker snaps, scoffing.

“And…he’s fucked,” Jonny concludes, worried, watching you as you start blinking faster, shaking your head in approval, your eyes getting teary:

“I see…” you utter. “Is that why you never asked me to marry you?” your voice got shaky and J is finally looking your way.

“Well yeah, Doll, you should have known by now!”

“Oh my God, boss, you’re really fucked now,” Jonny thinks and stops following J’s steps as he watches you storm out of the penthouse.

“Hey, Princess, where are you going?” he screams after you, confused. “What’s wrong with her?” he inquires, waiting for his henchman to answer.

The look that Frost gives makes The Joker doubt about his amazing speech abilities:

“Was I not supposed to say that?”

Jonny lifts his shoulders instead of saying yes.

“Shit… I’m screwed,” he finally realizes, but still adamant in teaching Frost how to dance, this way maybe you’ll forgive him a bit.

“Aren’t you going after her, Mister J?”

“Not now, you flipping have to learn how to dance for your stupid wedding!” he barks. “Last warning: if you step on my toes, I am shooting you on the spot and I am not even joking, got it?!”

“Y-yes sir…”

And that’s how Jonny Frost learned how to dance for his wedding.

*******************************

You didn’t talk to J since the incident and refused to see him; you went to stay with Jonny’s girlfriend, this way you can help her with the last details anyway. Since you’re her maid of honor and J is going to be Frost’s best man, you can’t avoid seeing him at the wedding. An island was rented for the wedding, far from any curious eyes, cops and Batsy. All the important fellow underworld gangsters are invited at the event. Harvey Dent still has his minister’s license from back when he was senator so he will officiate the ceremony.

When you get to the front of the crowd under the flowery arch, waiting for the bride, Frost is already there looking sharp as a needle, yet very anxious. The Joker is by his side and you avoid looking at him but eventually you kind of brush your eyes around the area just to notice how handsome he looks in that purple suit, with his slick green hair and that devilish smile on his lips, checking you out without even trying to avoid being so obvious.

You sniffle and grip your bouquet even harder, winking at Frost and then look around in the crowd, waving at a few people,…smiling, then casually glimpsing at The Joker….he still stares at you and for some reason it makes you blush and you have no idea how delighted he is. You sure are pretty in that red, form fitting dress you’re wearing.

After about 30 minutes you have to go and sit down for a bit, your high heels and bruised toes are killing you. J is quick to follow and nonchalantly places himself right by you, sighing. You don’t say anything.

He turns his head towards you and keeps on intensely staring, until you feel your ears burning and you have to look at him:

“What?!” you frown, contemplating getting up again and leaving.

“You look so beautiful, Princess,” he smiles, biting his lower lip with his silver teeth.

“Shut up J,” you are quick to cut him off, playing with the flower in your hair because for some reason you feel uneasy.

He takes your left hand and places it on his thigh, then by the time you can take it back he puts a wedding band with a huge diamond on your ring finger. You gasp and try to take it off:

“I don’t want your stupid ring!” you mutter through your clenched jaw, struggling to keep it low.

He slides it back on, fighting you:

“Yes you do want my stupid ring, stop being stubborn!” he mutters, forcing you to keep the ring on but you won’t have any of this crap.

“I said I don’t want it!”

“Yes you do, you pain in the ass!”

Probably you’re getting pretty loud because Frost turns around with a “What’s going on?” expression on his face. Other guests are glaring your way too. You pretend everything’s fine, smiling and placing you head on J’s shoulder so it won’t seem weird.

“Take your stupid ring back, you jerk!” you whisper in his ear, elbowing him, trying to take it off again when you hear Harvey:

“If anyone doesn’t want this couple to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The Joker is fast in lifting his hand up and you don’t remember being so swift pinning it down.

“What the hell, baby ??!!! If you do this, I’ll never let you work out with me ever again, I swear!” you mumble, upset he would dare do such a thing to your best friend.

“Dammit woman, you know how to negotiate,” he cracks his neck, debating. “Keep the ring too and we have a deal.”

“DEAL!” you are fast to agree so that the ceremony can go on and avoid embarrassment.

The Joker purrs, kissing your hand and then your ring, so pleased with himself. You just smirk, more pleased that he is: your little plan worked.

And that’s how Jonny Frost was able to get married without The Joker ruining the event.

You’re not his best friend for nothing.


End file.
